


Let's dance

by OceanicWitch



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Jesses in it for like 2 sentences, Leon's suprisingly good with a sword, M/M, Sparring, kinda prelude to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWitch/pseuds/OceanicWitch
Summary: Kamui doubts that Leon can use a sword. Leon proves him wrong.





	Let's dance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i refuse to believe that Leon is a soldier and only knows how to shoot a bow.

Kamui let out an appreciative whistle as Leon’s arrow once again hit dead center on the bullseye.

“You’re a pretty decent shot.” Kamui said once Leon lowered his bow.

“Decent? Kamui, I am an amazing shot.” Leon scoffed, and sent a half hearted glare in his direction.

Kamui threw his hands up in defense and circled around Leon.

“Yeah yeah, I know that. Just having a joke.” Kamui laughed, stopping once he came face to face with Leon.

“You are impossible.” Leon just shook his head and laughed as well.

Kamui just kept laughing.

“Are you just going to stand there and laugh like an idiot, or are you going to leave, or be quiet, so I can train in peace?” Leon asked, his own laughter dying down to a chuckle, then just a smirk.

“I was gonna go train earlier, so I guess I’ll go do that.” Kamui admitted, shrugging, then turning on his heel to walk away.

“Do you want a training partner?” Leon asked, throwing a hand out to stop Kamui.

“Leon, im training with swords, you’re an archer, I mean I can try and slice a arrow out of the air but I don’t think that’ll end well for me.” Kamui slowed his words a bit, as if talking to a child.

“Don’t patronize me.” Leon snapped, slapping Kamui on the arm,   
“Besides, I was a soldier; they teach you the basics of swordplay as part of training. I just realized I’m a better shot with a bow.”

Kamui looked slightly shocked, confused, and like he’d just realized he’s an idiot.

“Well, ok then, you can train with me. I won’t go easy on you though.” Kamui smirked, Leon might know the basics, but Kamui had spent years honing his skill, and picked up tactics from every fight he’s won.

Leon slapped him again, but followed him to where he usually trained.

When they passed the supply tent, Kamui picked up two wooden training swords, and tossed one to Leon. Jesse, who was inside taking care of his own weapon, looked a bit shocked at the sword in Leon’s hand.

“Uh, Leon, whatcha got there?” Jesse asked.

“A sword.” 

“Why?”

“I’m going to go train with Kamui.”

“Aren’t you an archer?”

“Jesse, if you keep asking questions, im going to have to kick your ass as well.” Leon said matter-of-factly, and glared at Jesse.

Jesse’s eyes widened, and he quickly turned away from Leon, which drew a laugh from Kamui.  
Kamui stepped into the tent, took Leon by the arm, and lead him away, laughing the whole time.

He kept laughing all the way to his sparring spot, which was in a small clearing a little ways out from the camp, but close enough to still see and hear it.  
It had decent shade under the midday sun, which Leon was grateful for, it had been getting hotter with each passing day, and his skin is delicate.  
Leon could also hear the telltale signs of a river, or pond nearby, and as he walked closer to the source of sound, the air cooled a bit.

“You’ve found a decent spot here, Kamui.” Leon said, still looking around.

“Decent? Leon this place is amazing.” Kamui said, and when Leon turned around, he could see the shit eating grin on his face.

Leon just glared and walked over just to hit Kamui.

“Ow, hey come on at least wait until we start sparring.” Kamui hit Leon back though.

“Well then, hurry up, I haven’t got all day you know.” Leon said, a playful glint in his eyes.

Kamui took his scarf off and got himself into a defensive stance, better let Leon have the first shot, he thought.  
Leon smiled, and lunged forward, stopping the moment he saw Kamui react, and pivoted to land his strike on his back.  
Kamui, albeit a bit shocked at Leon’s technique, was still fast enough to duck down, and half roll across the ground to face Leon’s back. He swung forwards, however Leon spun around and blocked, so Kamui twisted the sword to try and wrench Leon’s from his grip, but Leon must’ve known he would try that, as he rushed forwards, effectively trapping their blades between them, locking them so that Kamui would have to either push back, or drop his weapon to get out of it.  
Kamui opted to push back; you never drop your weapon in battle.  
Leon wasn’t letting up though, he kept pushing forwards with a surprising amount of strength, but Kamui was still stronger, and he pushed back hard enough to send Leon floundering backwards.

“Are you alright? We can stop if you want.” Kamui teased, letting his sword lie loosely at his side.

Leon snarled and lunged forwards again, swinging high to slash across Kamui’s collarbones.  
Kamui smirked; Leon had taken the bait, and he swung his sword up and around, blocking Leon’s strike, and curling it around to redirect Leon away from him.   
Leon was thrown off guard, and that was enough for Kamui to sneak a blow in against his ribcage, which made Leon cough and recoil, stumbling backwards and pulling his sword up in front of his body.

“You’re a dick, you know that right?” Leon laughed, and blocked the strike Kamui had thrown at his leg.

They were face to face, and Kamui felt a shiver go down his spine when Leon locked eyes with him and smiled, wrenching his blade upwards, almost dislodging Kamui’s grip on his own, and whirling it around to land a heavy strike across his hip.  
As Kamui cursed and readjusted his grip on his sword, Leon danced backwards, still keeping eye contact with Kamui, and settled into a defensive stance of his own.

“Yes Leon, I know I’m a dick.” Kamui smiled as he stalked circles around Leon, who didn’t move from his spot, but kept eye contact with Kamui.

“Well come on, I’m an easy target.” Leon smiled almost sweetly at Kamui, which sent another shiver down his spine.

Kamui stopped circling, and moved forwards to try and land a blow on Leon’s shoulder, but Leon easily blocked it.

“Come on, you’re better than that.” He teased, shrugging Kamui off.

Kamui didn’t say anything, but swung again, faster this time, at Leon’s wrist.  
Once again Leon blocked it, but Kamui thrust his sword up and away, throwing Leon’s sword arm away from his body, and before Leon could properly react, he brought his sword back in to slash up across Leon’s chest, then spun the sword around in his grip to slash back down, and barged in with his shoulder t knock Leon down to the ground.

Leon was stunned and winded on the ground for a few minutes, staring up at the canopy of leaves covering this part of the clearing, once again grateful for the shade.  
Soon enough though, Kamui’s face moved into his vision.

“Well if it isn’t Kamui.” Leon cracked a smile.

“Well if it isn’t Leon.” Kamui laughed, holding out a hand.

Leon took it, and let Kamui pull him up, stumbling forward into his chest when he was on his own two feet.  
Kamui wrapped his free arm around him, patting him on the back.  
Leon stayed pressed against Kamui’s chest for a few moments, it was a lot better than the ground, and besides it felt kinda nice to be held like this.

“You ok?” Kamui asked, looking down at him.

“Yeah, you got me good; I really had no idea what you were doing just now.” Leon laughed, putting a hand on Kamui’s chest.

“Yeah I picked it up in Archenea.” Kamui admitted.  
“You were pretty good though, I really did not expect it from you.”

“I told you, I’ve had some training with swords.” Leon tried to push himself away from Kamui, but the hand at his back was not budging.

“Alright, before you move, did I hurt you badly? I got you across the chest a few times, so just make sure I didn’t get you too badly.” Kamui had a slightly soft tone to his voice, eyes scanning Leon’s face.

Leon grumbled, but took his shirt off to check for bruising, and sure enough there were a few red marks across his chest, and when he pressed down on them, they hurt enough for Leon to be sure they’d be turning purple soon enough.

“Sorry.” Kamui looked a bit sheepish, averting his eyes a bit.

“Nah it’s fine, I’ve had worse. Is your hip ok? I landed a pretty strong blow on it."

“I’ll check.” Kamui lifted his own shirt up over his hip, revealing a dark patch of bruised skin, amongst other old faded scars.

“Oof, I’d say that makes us even.” Leon winced, reaching out to poke the bruise.

Kamui batted his hand away, poking Leon’s bruises instead.  
Leon just sighed, and raised an eyebrow at Kamui before putting his shirt back on.

“We should do this again sometime, I had fun, it’s been awhile since I’ve sparred with a sword.” Leon said, raking his hands through his hair, trying to untangle it, making an annoyed noise when he couldn’t get a particular knot out.

“Here let me.” Kamui stood forward and started carefully untangling the knot.  
“Yeah, it was pretty fun. Next time I might even teach you a few tricks I’ve picked up.”

Leon sighed in contentment; he liked having someone run their hands through his hair.

“Might? Kamui, if you don’t teach me these tricks, next time we fight a necrodragon, I’ll let it get close enough for you to properly look at it.” Leon threatened, but the laughter in his voice made it fall flat.

Kamui tugged on his hair in response.

“Ow.” Leon said, and threw a hand back to slap him.

“Stop teasing me or I’ll make this knot bigger and hide your comb.” Kamui smirked, but nonetheless finished untangling the knot, running his fingers through Leon’s hair to tidy it.

“Thank you, but if you touch my stuff I’ll make you bunk with Jesse.” Leon smirked, spinning on the spot to look at Kamui.

Kamui looked horrified at the thought of bunking with Jesse, the man’s snores could be heard from across the camp.  
Leon just laughed a full body laugh that made him lean against Kamui for support, before walking across the clearing to get his sword, and Kamui’s scarf.  
Kamui chuckled a bit to himself before following Leon, who wordlessly handed him his scarf back, and maybe he was imagining things, but he could’ve sworn Leon trailed his hand off his deliberately slow.

“Alright, let’s get back to camp, I’m hungry, and I feel like teasing Jesse.” Leon said, leading the way back.

Impulsively, Kamui reached forwards, and grabbed Leon’s hand.  
Leon looked at Kamui for a few long seconds, before a small smile crept across his face, and he laced their fingers together.  
Hand in hand they walked back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the fight is based on a mock sparring session my mate and i had the other week, except i accidentally whacked myself in the head.


End file.
